Goin' Batty Deleted Scene (Reupload)
Do you remember the Nature Cat episode "Goin' Batty"? It was the 2nd half of the 22nd episode of Nature Cat and it aired on July 12, 2016, along with the episode "Gimme Shelter". In the episode, Nature Cat and his friends go on a hiking trip to Cocono Cave to see the bats. However, midway through the episode, Nature Cat gets tired of exploring due to his injuries and decides to quit. But eventually, he thinks it through and reverts back to the way he was. However, my friend told me on Tumblr that there was a deleted scene. She also told me that it was disturbing and kids are getting sick and having nightmares. So, I decided to watch it. The scene starts off where Nature Cat is quitting, also giving his hat to Squeeks. He then tells that he is Nature Cat no more, saying "Good day!". Just as Daisy tries to talk to him, Nature Cat begins to scream very loud at her. "I SAID GOOD DAY!!!". Just as Nature Cat begins to walk away, he begins to turn around, and look at his three friends for two minutes. He then closes his eyes for 10 seconds, and then opens them, revealing two bloodshot eyes. Squeeks, Hal, and Daisy look very scared. Nature Cat then grabbed a knife. He first goes over to Daisy and stabs her in the knife, which caused Daisy to scream in pain. Soon, he tossed her through the woods. Next, he grabbed Hal by the neck and dragged him over to the backyard. He took the propane tank off the grill and shoved the valve into Hal's mouth. The video went silent for a minute, simply showing the propane valve in Hal's mouth. Soon when the video started playing again, Hal's eyes simply close. Then, Nature Cat grabbed Squeeks and put his hat back on. He turns his hat into a spinning blade just like Kung Lao's from Mortal Kombat X. He then puts it down and puts Squeeks into it. She tries to stop, but Nature Cat pushes her into the blade, instantly slicing and killing her immediately. Finally, Nature Cat is seen on a black background. He is standing holding a knife in his hand. He then talks in a demonic voice. "You will now go onward and yonward to me!" When he said that, he definitely did not sound like Taran Killam, his voice actor. The scene ends where Nature Cat grabs out a pistol, puts it near is nose, and pulled the trigger, sending blood flying everywhere. This was the most scary, violent, and disturbing Nature Cat video I have ever seen in my life! I got sick and had nightmares. The next morning, I starting feeling better. I went into the living room and turned on the TV to PBS Kids, and I was relieved to see a real episode of Nature Cat. If you ever come across a missing scene of a Nature Cat episode, just let me know.